The Bitter Sweetness of Love
by Ninjago-Yoai
Summary: Three of the ninja have a crush on Zane and it seems to be tearing apart the team. With Lord Garmadon constantly after him will Zane be able to finally defeat the great evil or will this love square complicate things to the point where more hearts are broken than should be? And how dose a fairy tale myth become real?
1. The crush

Chapter 2.

Lloyd's pov.

I was walking through town when I saw people running away screaming. "Oh great I haven't even done anything yet." I mumbled but then I saw the ninja fighting the serpentine and I saw him the golden ninja. I hid around the corner of the building so he wouldn't see me. It was bad enough he had to fight my father but it what was worse was that I loved him. We knew each other when we were kids because I saw him and hung around him when I got kicked out of darkley's but then he left when I was sleeping one night and haven't seen him for a while until a few months ago.

Zane's pov.

We just defeated the serpentine and started to head back when I saw him. The blonde boy I've seen him before I know it I may have found out I was a nindroid a year ago and flipped my memory switch but I still don't remember much after my father died and I left my tree home. "Hey guys, you go on without me I'm just going to grab a few things for dinner!" I shout as I start in the opposite direction of them. "But it's my night to cook Zane!" Cole yells after me. I pretend not to hear him and keep going, I see him in an alley way by himself With my hood still on I grab his shoulder and turn him around. "Why are you following me?" I asked him. "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you or it would ruin his plan. Please forgive me I may be his son but I've grown out of my childish ways." He says with a gloom expression on his face. "Lloyd Garmadon" I start to back away when I feel a sharp pain in the back of head, I land on my knees gripping my head and feel my artificial blood seeping through my hood. Then another blow hits in the same place and my world goes fuzzy then completely black.

**this is my first story so no flames. Like or hate? Keep or delete? Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Blood loss

First Person Point of View (Zane)

I woke up in a cold and dark room...At least I believe it's a room, my sight is to blurry and since there is barely any light at all I'm not sure if it really was. My head had stopped bleeding but I could barley see what I was doing. Then I heard laughter, I was way to familiar with the laugh, "Lord Garmadon...Oh no...Where did he bring me? I have to see if I can get home or at least call the others and tell them where I am. But first I have to fix my system..." I whispered to myself. I slowly tried to stand and I managed to find a rock to support myself "You think you can escape...You're crazier than I thought." Garmadon "What do you want with me Garmadon?" I asked him, my vision was starting to clear up and I could finally see that he has four arms! "Ah crap!" I "What you don't like my new look?" Garmadon asked with a sinister grin. He walked over to me and opened my control panel. I tried to fight him but I am still too dizzy from the blows to my head, so I planned on trying to shoot him. I managed to summon up enough power but I'm not going to use it quite yet, and besides when I did use it, it only ended up hitting me square in the chest; which sended me flying backwards and I saw Garmadon walking over to /Despite the fact that I wanted to move, I'm in too much pain to move. He walked over to me and he switched off the switch that allows me to see, so I can no longer see what he's doing and then he must have shut my systems down because next thing I knew everything was turning completely black, no systems, no nothing. The last thing I heard him hiss was, "What did my son ever see in you? You pathetic tin can!"

First Person Point of View (Lloyd)

I climbed up the anchor and on to the deck of Destiny's Bounty, I hid behind the mast and then I heard the alarm go "Just my luck...So much for a peaceful approach..." I mumbled to myself. When I heard the pounding of feet on the deck, I heard the one Zane often called Cole yell, "Alright, come on out! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" I slowly walked out from behind the pole, my back was turned towards them, I couldn't face "P-P-Please don't hurt me...It wasn't my fault Zane was taken! I never wanted to help Lord Garmadon but he said that he would kill my mother if I didn't but after Zane was knocked out, Garmadon told me I was weak and then he beat me! I-I-I'm so sorry!" I felt so weak and helpless that my knees buckled and I fell on my hands and knees. "Guys I think he's telling the truth, we should trust him." One of them said, in a gentle "Jay, you idiot, don't you recognize him?! It's Lloyd Garmadon! We can't trust a word he says!" I knew that voice belonged to no one else but Kai. I looked up at him, they could see my face, I heard gasps of horror. My left eye is swollen shut, I have scratches everywhere, my clothes are ripped in multiple places and I'm pretty sure I have three broken ribs. I noticed my Uncle walk out, holding a cup of tea as /"What is going on out here?" Wu asked before continuing "Ah, my young nephew. You finally came to visit...My guess is that it isn't under good circumstances either...Am I correct?" Great, this is just my luck, I didn't want to explain myself in front of everyone but now it looks like I have no choice. "Please, give me a chance to try and explain everything." I said before I collapsed from blood-loss


	3. The pain

First Person Point of View (Sensei Wu)

I walked out to see what all the commotion was about, and ended up seeing my nephew Lloyd, on his hands and knees saying how he could explain himself before he fainted. I handed my cup of tea to Nya before I rushed over to Lloyd. I picked him up carefully in my arms and carried him inside.

I took him into the spare room we had, for if we ever had a guest. I set Lloyd down on the bed and took his shirt off so I could see the damage my brother had done.  
"How can any father do this to his own son and not feel guilty and full of regret? My brother does not deserve to be the father of this young boy..." I whispered to myself as I finished dressing Lloyd's wounds. The others walked in.

"Sensei, are we seriously keeping Lloyd here?! He's Lord Garmadon's so-" Kai began.  
"I'm well aware of who his father is! He is my nephew and he needs our help now more than ever! If he hadn't come here, he would have died from blood lose! Now I don't want to hear anymore talk about how much you hate him! Understood?!" I shouted, I glared at them. I have never yelled at them like that before, what is happening to me? "Yes Sensei!" They all said in union before running out as fast as their dragons could fly.

First Person Point of View (Jay)

We ran out of Lloyd's room as fast as we could, we have never seen out Sensei get that mad before! Only Kai has ever gotten that mad, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears! It was terrifying! We ran into our shared bedroom and shut the door. "Guys, Nya, what the heck was that about? Sensei has never lost his temper like that! Never!" I shouted. I was freaking out so badly that Cole had to slap me multiple times until I calmed down.

"Sensei is under a lot of pressure right now Jay, because of Lloyd being hurt and Zane being missing. We have to do what he says and we have to do what ever we can to help him out so we don't get our heads bitten off." Cole said, his little speech worked because everyone, even Kai, was nodding in agreement.  
"Kai, that means you have to be extremely nice to Lloyd, you know that right, Fire Butt?" I smirked. The next thing I knew I was running down the hall way screaming like a girl to avoid being bludgeoned by Kai.

First Person Point of View (Zane)

The last thing I could remember was being shut down by Garmadon, now that my vision switch is on and I am awake, I noticed that I was hand cuffed to a rock. The cuffs were made from steel so I wouldn't be able to cut them.  
"Oh crap." I mumbled.  
"Well look, Sleeping Beauty is awake." Garmadon laughed.  
"What have you done to me!? Other than hand cuff me to a rock." I shouted.  
"Not so loud. I'm standing right in front of you. All I did was hand cuff you to a rock so that you wouldn't be able to see my son, you pathetic tuna can." Garmadon spat.  
"See your son? Do you mean...Lloyd has been following me around! What does me seeing Lloyd have to do with anything?!" I cried. "Because my son, is in love with you!" Garmadon hissed. He then smacked the scar on the back of my head rather harshly.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lloyds Pov.

I stare in disbelief at Uncle as he asked me where their friend was. At first I didn't know what to say because I was as surprised as the others were,

"they had no clue that uncle was going to ask that" I thought to myself.

"Well...um.. it's hard to say exactly where Zane is because my father has hidden outposts all over Ninjago."

I started but before I could finish I was cut off by the sound of the alarm. The same alarm that sounded when I stepped on the Bounty. Everyone but uncle has left and as soon as they were out of sight he put one arm under my neck and the other arm under my legs.

"Wha?!"

I was about to ask what he was doing before he cut me off

"Do not argue with me nephew, you have been here for two months it's about time you have some fresh air."

He said as we headed for the main deck, when we stepped outside it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. When my eyes finally adjusted I stared at a young man in a golden suit;

"Zane?!"

Zane's POV.

I stumbled on to the bounty. He released me. But with a cost, I had to get Lloyd to hate me in three days or I die. As I walked forward the alarm sounded.

"Yes perfect." I thought to myself

The others came out and stared at me. I was covered in artificial blood, my Gi was torn, I had wires and gears showing, I was a mess.

"Help... Me..." I take a few steps forward before my vision starts to blur. That's when I collapsed.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Point of View ( Lloyd)

The last thing I remember is telling the ninja to let me explain what I have done to their brother. I wake up and my body hurts all over, I try to sit up but only causing myself to scream out in pain. Not the smartest thing to do seems I'm on a ship full of people who hate me. Uncle Wu walks in with a tray of tea (yup he hasn't changed a bit) and two cups.

"Ah nephew I'm so happy to see that you're up." He says with a smile on his face.

I'm about to ask him how long I was out but before I get the chance he answers my question before I even open my mouth.

"The others will be pleased to see you awake, I don't think Kai appreciated sleeping on the floor for two months.

"Two months?!" I scream my voice coming out scratchy.

My voice sounded like it was rubbed with sand paper.

" Here drink this it'll make your throat feel better. " As soon as the tea touched lips and down my throat I could already feel the pain easing up.

While I'm drinking Uncle Wu asked me something I wasn't expecting so quickly

"Lloyd I need an answer now, where has your father takin Zane and what does he want with him." It was so sudden that I started choking on my tea, and that's when the others came in.


	6. The return

Chapter 6

Zane's POV.

I needed help badly before my systems shut down. I stumbled forward with my vision blurring around the edges, I started seeing spots and knew I had just a few minutes until I was out like a light.

"Help... Me..." I pleaded as my family stared at me. Not moving a single muscle.

I took a few more steps when my eyes landed on the young man in Sensei's arms. My eyes widened at the look of him and I felt a pang of guilt in my artificial heart.

"If I hadn't gone to him in the ally two months ago he wouldn't have been hurt, I'm responsible for him being hurt..." I thought as my legs would no longer move.

I stared longer than I thought because I saw a slight blush on the Lloyd's cheeks. My legs collapsed underneath me and I knew that I was about to go unconscious but before I did I managed to look at the injured man that loved me and I knew that I didn't have much time before I lost everything.

Lloyd's POV.

I stare in shock at how hurt he is. I can't believe my father did this to him. Why would he do this? Why did he stare at me like he was shocked to see me? Does he know I love him? Does he feel the same way?

"Don't be stupid Lloyd he could never feel that way." I sighed.

"What do you mean Lloyd?" Cole asks me with eyebrows raised.

I froze as I realized what I had done. I had said it out loud, they heard me and if they know how I feel I'm to scared to think of that concept. I looked at Uncle thinking of a way to get out of answering the question.

"Uncle put me down Zane needs help. I will be fine please.. Help him." I pleaded trying to stop the flow of tears.

I had sadly failed as tears dripped down my face as I stare at the love of my life injured and unconscious on the deck several feet away. I pretended that the tears were from pain and not from guilt and sorrow so I managed to wince as I was handed over to Kai. Wait Kai?! Oh man why did Uncle have to have Kai hold me? He hates me and my father! I look at his face and he's looking at me with pure and utter hatred.

"H.. Hi" I managed a small nervous smile.

That didn't work. He scowled at me even harder. Shit I'd rather have Jay hold me and drop me than have this bastered hold me.

Sensei's POV.

I hand Lloyd over to Kai so I can go get Zane, and yes I know what I'm doing. Kai has to get use to Lloyd know matter how much he doesn't want to. Besides I can't hold to people at once. Once I know Lloyd is securely in his arms I rush over to Zane. I gently turn him over on his back and see the damage my brother has done to my student.

"Jay, Nya! Get all the tools you two have and bring them to the infirmary as fast as you can!" I say more loudly than I should have.

I gently pick up Zane making sure not to damage him even more. I quickly rush inside, while going inside I see Lloyd slightly stiffen as he can fully see Zane. I mean who wouldn't be scared to see the love of their life's limp, damaged, and unconscious body.

AN: This is my longest chapter yet. So Zane's back, Kai has a deep hatred for Lloyd and his father and Sensei knows about Lloyds crush. How will this go? You'll have to wait and see! Please R and R!


	7. The repairs

Chapter 7

Jays POV.

When Sensei told me and Nya to get all of our tools we knew this was serious. We quickly left to get what we needed and when we got to the infirmary Sensei was already there with Zane in one of the beds I gasped at what I saw. Artificial blood was already staining the sheets pink, his arm was being held on by just a few wires and gears, he had several dents, there was also blood coming from his head. One look at Zane in the infirmary sent chills up my spine and for a second I couldn't get my legs to move I was shocked to see my brother like this.

"Oh my..." That's all I was able to mutter out as I stood there.

"Help him" Sensei said his eyes filled with sorrow for what his brother has done.

I could hear someone's voice but I didn't know who's it was. I felt someone pull on my arm as I was tugged toward my brother. I couldn't comprehend who it was until I felt someone shaking me. When I snapped out of it I was surprised to see it wasn't Nya shaking me, but Sensei.

"Strange usually he walks us on the head with his staff. He must be as shaken up as the rest of us." I thought. Than I remembered that he had to be repared so I got to work.

Nya POV.

When me and Jay waked into the infirmary I heard him gasped and I would've to but a lump has formed in my throat. It is true I was never accepted into the guys club but I still thought of them all as family. I finally snapped out of my daze and headed for Zane and set down my tool box. I looked at Jay and saw he hasn't moved, I sighed and walked over to him. I gently grab his wrist and pull him forward and when we got to Zane Sensei came over and started to gently shake him. He snapped out of his shock and after a minute we started to work. After what seemed like forever he was fixed and his arm was in a sling and his head was wrapped.

"There now we just have to wait until he wakes up." I said as I stared at his emotionless face.

"I'll go tell the others they can see him now." Jay said. He walked out wiping some of Zane's blood off his hands.

I sat in a chair relaxing a little, the easy part was done. Now we just have to wait to see when he'll wake up and what he remembers. Will he remember what happened to him? Will he know where Garmadon's hideout is? Does he know what the dark lord is planning?

Kai POV.

I can't believe I have to hold this brat it's bad enough he had to sleep in my bed but now I'm a babysitter?! Is this punishment for something or is it just that I was the closet person to Sensei that it was easier for him to hand him to me. I walked inside once I realized that Lloyd was shivering, I can't have him get sick or Sensei will murder me. I place him on the couch, toss him a blanket and walk away. Cole watch the brat, I tell our leader as I walk past him.

"Why the hell would I keep an eye on you Kai?" He retorted.

I turned around quickly and glared at him and stomped away. I am not a brat I'm just pissed that Zane's hurt and we have to have Lloyd stay with us. But other than that I'm great! I walk into the room I share with the others and slam the door louder than I should've but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone so I locked the door and climbed into my bed and I fell asleep.

Lloyd's POV.

The wind started to blow fiercely and I was getting cold I tried not to shiver but I was unsuccessful. Kai must've noticed because he started to head inside. Wait he's being nice? What's gotten into him why start being nice to me now all of a sudden? Ha put me in the couch and threw a blanket at me and walked off. I painfully hugged my knees once I was under the blanket and I heard yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. I sighed I make everything worse. Cole came in and saw me in a fetal position, great all I need. The strongest ninja to come and see a weakling curled up underneath a blanket.

"Hey Lloyd you alright?" he asked, his voice was actually gentle.

Is this a prank or is he being sincere? I peek my head out from under the blanket and stare at him searching his eyes for any kind of answer to my questions. Nothing, his eyes are like steel traps. I couldn't get in to see what he was feeling and he wouldn't let is emotions out.

"Um... How's Zane?" I found that floor became very interesting at the moment.

Before he could answer Jay came in and told us that Zane was all repaired and that we could see him. I quickly shot up when I heard the news but than I remembered all the pain I've been to numb to feel come rushing back. I cried out as if my body was on fire and I quickly had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Whoa take it easy you've been through a lot Lloyd and your still not fully healed yet." Cole said as he gently picked me up and carried me to the infirmary.

When we got to the infirmary I was placed on a bed next to Zane's, I stared at him for what seemed like hours. Than I suddenly heard the shuffling if feet as Uncle Wu shooed the others out, and before he shut the door I saw a small smile planted on the old mans face.


	8. Spark of love

Chapter 8

Zane's POV.

Darkness that's all I see. I must've blacked out because the last thing I remember is thinking how guilty I feel for Lloyd getting hurt. I mean if it wasn't for me I never would've gone to the ally and saw him and he never would've gotten hurt what did he say that day? 'I'm sorry'? Did he feel bad for doing this? No impossible no way he could feel bad. Right? Maybe it was a dream, maybe I'll wake up the others will be talking like usual I'll join them and wake up from this nightmare. But I know that's illogical because this is real, I start to see light beyond my eyelids and I give a soft groan.

"Zane are you up?" I hear a small voice full of worry.

I slowly open my eyes and squint as the bright light hits my sensitive eyes. I slowly open the. To see that the light has dimmed, I slowly look to my left to see Lloyd and my eyes widen. What's he doing here! He can't be here it'll only make things worse! And I can't have the others help me or I'm also screwed, shit.. Why do things have to be so difficult!

"How do you feel Zane?" Lloyd looks at me. His face is bright red and damp, he's been crying I assume.

"I... Hurt..." Is all I manage to utter out before my face contorts in pain.

I feel his stare on me, hot and intense. Than I hear a pair of feet lightly hit the floor, unsteady foot steps and than I feel a pair of hands in me. I grimace in pain.

"S.. Stop..." I beg.

He places one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head. He gently sits me up and when he's done our faces are so close we could kiss. I feel my face heat up quickly and his does the same. Than Kai walks in.


	9. Kai the dick

Chapter 9

Lloyd's POV.

I feel bad for Zane, I mean he's in real bad shape. He's bruised, scratched up, his arm is in a sling for crying out loud. I wipe away the tears that have been falling down my face for the past half and hour. How can he fight if he's needed if he can only use one arm?! I notice his eyes flickering underneath his eyelids. Than I hear a very soft moan.

"Zane? Are you up?" I say quietly.

I didn't bother to try to keep the worry out of my voice. As I assume my father let Zane know how I feel about him. And with my luck Zane's disgusted and probably can't stand to even look at me. I glance at him and see his gaze on me, our eyes meet and I see something flash in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. Anger? Relief? Guilt? Love? No impossible he could never love me. I'm even more in denial than I thought.

"How do you feel?" I ask, I slightly tip my head to the side.

"I... Hurt..." He replied the pain in his voice was clear as day.

I shakily stand up and stumble over to him. I place one hand on his lower back and the other behind his head I slowly start to move him up wards to a sitting position.

"S.. Stop..." He pleads as his face twists in pain.

I finally manage to sit him up, as I remove my hands I look at his face and one more move closer and we'd be kissing. A blush creeps up my face, and I see that he's blushing as well. I hear the door open and Kai walks in.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" He screams

Zane winces and I see that his head is bandaged, his head must be sensitive.

"Kai please lower your voice. Zane's head is sensitive and... He cut me off.

"I DONT CARE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KISS HIM!" He's getting angrier by the minute, I had to get him out of here.

I quickly stand up and stumble over to Kai and gently grab his arm. I stare at him my eyes pleading for him to leave the next thing he does surprises all of us. Even Kai himself, he shoves me to the ground and scream in pain as my body slams into the ground. He stomps out leaving me on the ground with tears streaming down my face.

Zane's POV.

I stare in shock as my brother pushed Lloyd to the ground and left. My eyes widen as tears stream down his face. I can't sit here while he's in pain, something in my mind clicked as I shakily stand up wincing in pain. I glance down at my arm in a sling and sigh, looks like I'll be using one arm for now on. As I unsteadily move towards Lloyd my vision blurs and I realized my head is wrapped. Shit damage to my head what next. When I get to him I use my good arm and wrap it around his rib cage. He screams in pain.

"S... Stop it hurts...!" he cries.

"I know... But you can't stay on the floor..." My vision is getting worse I had to hurry.

I slowly start to pick him up and support him when he says something.

"No.. Don't you need rest!" He says trying to squirm out of my reach.

"Stop this is.. Hard enough without you making things... Worse" I put on a smile as he realizes I'm teasing.

When we get to the bed I place him on the bed and smile at him. I will admit with a scared face and messy blonde hair he's kinda cute. Wait did I just say he's cute? I grab the bed as my vision starts to go black. I managed to say something I knew he'd understand.

"S.. Stay in bed... For me..." And I fell on the floor with a sickening thud.

Before I completely lost consciousness I heard Lloyd scream my name voice full of worry.

"Zane! HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! UNCLE!" He screams.

Than I black out with a smile on my face knowing that he had listened to my request.


	10. The storm

The Dream

Wu's POV.

I was in the kitchen making tea when Kai stomped past the door. I sighed, now what could be the issue? I turned off the heat and walked out and in the direction Kai went and I saw he was sitting on the couch. I sit beside him and I did the one thing no one here dared to do when he was mad, I asked him what's bothering him.

"Kai" I place my hand on his shoulder "what's wrong?"

His head snaps towards me and I see not only anger in his eyes but shock as well

"I... Um.. Well... you see" he stutters.

Great when he stutters nothing good happens. Before he can answer fully I hear Lloyd calling me his voice frantic. I quickly stood up and ran to the infirmary, but before I left I saw Kai's body stiffen. This worries me, what did he do? Why was there shock in his eyes? And what's happened to Zane and Lloyd? As I enter the infirmary I see Lloyd crying in the bed and an unconscious Zane on the floor. My eyes widen as I ran over and picked him up, I gently place him on the bed. Once I made sure he was alright I turn to Lloyd and see that some of his wounds have reopened and are bleeding, I grab some disinfectant and some more bandages and I run over to him.

"What happened?" I asked as I delicately remove his shirt and start removing the bandages.

"I was helping Zane sit... Up and when I finished we were nearly kissing and than... Kai came in and saw and started yelling... And when I told him to be quiet because of Zane's head... He got louder and madder..." He took a shaky breath and winced "I... I walked over to him.. And grabbed his arm when he...T... Threw me to the ground... And l... Left, than Zane came over and helped me to the bed and p... Passed out.." The tears streaming down his face slowly stopped.

I finished with his wounds and looked him in the eyes. He's leaving something out I know it, but I don't press on instead I gently wrap my arms around him and pull him in for a hug, he stiffened but than did the same. After a few minutes his breathing slowed and I knew he had fallen asleep so I gently laid him down, covered him with a blanket and quietly left. Than I went to talk to Kai, I walked over to the couch where he hasn't moved and stood in front of him, arms crossed and face set. He looked at me eyes wide in fear.

Zane's POV.

A combination of golden light and purple darkness is swirling around my eyes. Two figures are fighting it's me and a dragon. Wait a dragon? I should be fighting Garmadon not a dragon! Than I see I'm limping, I must've hurt my leg some how. I'm trying to stand on my feet and not fall off of the tall, dark building that I'm on, where are my brothers? Where is Sensei? Did something happen to them? Are they okay? As I watch the scene unfold in front of me I watch as I'm suddenly consumed. That's when I sit up screaming from a dream that I know will come true.

"Zane are you okay?" Cole comes running in scythe in hand.

I'm sitting in the infirmary panting and I realized that my fingernails are digging into the palm of my hand. Suddenly the room is to small for me, I shakily stand up and run out of the room ignoring the stiffness and pain in my body.

"Zane wait!" Cole calls after me.

I can barely hear him with the ringing in my ears. I can feel the walls pushing me, crushing me. When I see the stairs to the upper deck I quickly climb them and fall over. Only than do I realized I have been holding in an unknown breath and let it out. I hear muffled footsteps heading my way but don't move from where I'm laying, the sun is shining brightly over me and I feel a sea breeze we must be over the water. I hear my name being called by several voices, one that I recognize is Lloyd, he wasn't in the infirmary when I woke up so he must've been with the others. I look up and see storm clouds heading our way, my eyes widen and I manage to stand up and stumble over to the edge of the bounty.

"WHERE HEADING INTO A STORM! TURN AROUND!" I screamed as loud as I could but was drowned out by the howling wind and stormy seas.

I run over and push Lloyd inside not wanting him to get hurt or worse. Than the others run over and grab the rope holding the sail up and try to get it down. I walk inside were Lloyd is because I know for a fact that I will be of no use in this situation.

"Zane why are you crying?" Lloyd is staring at me concern written all over his face.

I bring my good arm up and wipe my face, and he's right tears I didn't know I was shedding was drenching my face in salty wetness. I stare at him and suddenly I feel myself not able to lie to his face.

"I... I had a dream of the battle to come, it was one of my... Prophetic dreams that I get when something big is going to happen." More tears stream down my face and I stare at the ground.

The next thing he did was run over and hug me, not to tight but tight enough to let me know that he cared and would always be here for me. But that didn't change the dreaded deadline I had... It's the beginning of the second day.. I had today and tomorrow to get him to hate me before Garmadon came and killed me... But how can make someone who loves you hate you when... You care for them as well?

AN. Ya so I sped up time to where there on the bounty and in the storm, so a little time jump. Please R and R I am now open to constructive criticism. So enjoy!


	11. The accident?

Day 2

Nya's POV.

As soon as I heard Zane says to turn the ship around I looked out the window and saw the storm clouds above us. I try to turn around but it's no use the wind is to strong, I gave up and run to the deck, rushing past Zane and Lloyd hugging. Wait hugging? That's so sweet! I run out to help the boys with the sail. I grab the rope and start pulling.

"Hurry!" I say as I give a hard tug.

The wind is blowing ferociously as we keep pulling on the rope. Finally we managed to secure the sail and rush inside. We were all soaked and cold right down to the bone, Cole walks out and comes back with towels and hands them to us. After a few minutes I realized that I smelled food and it smelled great. I peaked into the kitchen and saw Zane and Lloyd standing by the stove looking so happy. I smiled and let them have their moment. After a few minuets I hear a high pitch scream and than silence. I run into the kitchen and see Lloyd on the floor and Zane is no where to be seen.

"Zane?! " I look around for my missing friend.

I run over to Lloyd and he's unconscious with blood dripping down his forehead.

"SENSEI HELP!" I scream as I place my towel on Lloyd's head to stop the bleeding.


	12. Hatred

Fright

Zanes POV.

When Lloyd fell and hit his head panic flooded me. I ran out as fast as my legs would carry me, which isn't fast at this moment, and I grabbed the first aid kit careful not to hit my head or arm and ran back to the kitchen. I saw Lloyd surrounded by the others and I gently squeeze through, and kneel down.

"Lloyd? Can you hear me?" I ask on the brink of tears.

I hear a very small moan escape his lips and I'm so happy he's okay that a wide smile spreads across my face.

"What the hell are you smiling at? He's hurt and your smiling!" Kai yelled at me seething with rage.

"I'm smiling because he moaned which means he's conscious" I say trying not to enrage him more.

Kai glared at me so hard I thought he was gonna set me on fire. What he did next I wish he had set me on fire, he slapped me and I can feel the fire from his hand travel to my face. I yelped from not only pain but surprise as well. I place my hand to my cheek but immediately remove it my face contorting in pain.

"I'd expect better from you Zane! How can you smile at a time like this!" He yelled and stomped off.

I could feel the hot intense stares from the others I ignored them along with the sharp, throbbing pain in my cheek and started to help Lloyd. I heard a small moan escape the young mans lips again and looked at his pale face.

"L..Lloyd? Are you okay?" I ask tears filling my eyes.

He looked up at me and his grew eyes widen, he quickly sat up and moved away from me. He's petrified of me? Why I was only trying to help him.. Why is he scared of me? The tears I've been holding in drip down my face making my cheek burn more but I don't care. I slowly stand up and say:

"I.. I'm sorry Lloyd I did not mean to scare you.." And I run out.

I run into the room I share with the others and shut the door. I lock it and slide down it, my entire body shaking with the sobs of my sorrow. I don't care about my injuries, I don't care about Garmadon, I don't care about tomorrow, the only thing I care about is my family, but most of all.. I care about Lloyd. As I cry I start singing a song that I've known since I first saw Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

"My hands reached out

To touch your face

But the shadow passed over

To stop my haste

I was shooed away

To keep my distance

For I was fighting

My own resistance

He was forced to run

Our love was ridden

I watched him shrink

Our love was forbidden."

I cry harder, my sobs echoing throughout the empty room. Knocks can be heard on the door but I Ignore them not wanting to talk or to be seen by anyone.

AN: I wanted to give a special thanks to McKennaCarson15 who wrote Forbidden love for me. She's a life saver in more ways than one. Thank you so much I don't know how I'll ever repay you!

So please enjoy this chapter R and R! Thanks!


	13. The sorrow

Backfire and Betrayal

Lloyds POV.

The last thing I remember is pain. I slowly start to see light coming from the lights above. My head hurts, what in the world happened to me? I open my eyes and see Zane over me, my eyes widen in fear and I quickly scoot backwards suddenly terrified. I don't remember what happened but I feel so scared right now. I see his eyes tear up and he runs out. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I stared at him as he ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. I knew one thing and one thing only: he did nothing to help me, I absolutely despised that nindroid.

Garmadons POV.

Every plan has its ups and it's downs. But my plan only had ups, I smiled wickedly because I knew that the droid had completed his objective. He got my son to hate him! I suppose I should keep my end of the deal and let him live. But what kind of Dark Lord would I be if I did that? It's time to shut him down once and for all. I got up and folded my four hands behind my back. I smiled as I left my chambers and headed to the only thing that would bring me to the surface. The skeletal vehicles.

AN. Sorry this took so long, life has been a little.. Shall we say hectic? Busy? Anyways sorry it's so short hope you like it! R&amp;R


	14. The vision

Chapter 13

Zane's POV.

I curled up on my bed and cried. I didn't care how much pain I was in, I didn't care that the others saw me cry, all I cared about was Lloyd. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how to, what could I do? How could I have helped him? I cried harder at the image of his scared, angry face. I failed, I failed him. I hear someone walk in but I don't turn around, "g... Go away" I croak, my voice horse and weak. "Come on buddy, we need to redress your wounds." It's Cole, his voice is quite and gentle. I give a small whimper but I don't move, my body is to sore to move and I'm to upset to care. I give a small Yelp when I feel him picking me up. "W.. What are you doing?" I ask suddenly alarmed that he was going to hurt me. "Relax I'm just taking you to the infirmary so I can clean and rematch you up. Alright buddy?" I give a small nod and wince. "Head still hurting?" He asks concern filling his eyes, "ya, a little" I say resting my head gently on his shoulder. It's only than do I realize that he's not wearing a shirt. "C.. Cole. Where's your shirt?" I question. "Oh we had training and it got a little ripped thanks to Kai." He grumbled his face hardening as he holds something back. I figured it's best not to question him at the moment so I just leave the conversation at that.

Sensei's POV.

I sit in my room meditating when I'm overwhelmed by a sudden and unexpected vision. "You can't stop me brother! I will destroy that pathetic ninja of yours We had a deal!" My brother is howling over the sound of the wind. "You'll have to kill me before I let you place one hand on Zane!" I retorted feeling a sudden sense of worry and fear. 'What will happen to Zane? What deal did he make with my brother? What will happen to my oldest pupil? And how can I save him from this danger?' I think and right before Garmadon lunges at me I'm being shaken awake. I sit up quickly and gasp. I look around and see Cole and Zane before me. I glance at Cole and his hands are on my shoulders, when I look at them both their faces are pale and full of worry. "Sensei? Are you okay?" Zane whispers. I look at him and he has fresh bandages on. Cole must've changed them for him. "Sensei? What happened we were walking by and we saw your door open and..." He looks away, "you were on the ground, you weren't moving at all. You were white as a ghost." Zane finishes for him. I think about my vision and decide it's safer not to tell them, at least not until I know more. "I was meditating and I must've fell asleep, I'm fine. Really." I say with a small smile, Cole looks relieved but still worried, and Zane looks unconvinced. I open my mouth to say something more when the lights flicker and we lose power. "Great. The storm must've knocked us loose. " Cole muttered. I listened closely and I hear the wind howling out side. "Zane I want you to stay close to someone at all times okay?" I say but receive no response. "Zane?" I ask again and just than I hear someone being dragged and several foot steps. "ZANE!" I scream. "Cole gather the others and prepare for a fight. We have unexpected guests." I order and run out. "But Sensei, were in the middle of the ocean!" I hear him yell behind me, I ignore him and run to save my pupil. I hope I'm not to late.

A.N. Hey! This is a friend of Zane ninja of ice. A year ago she gave me her fanfiction info so that I could help her edit her stories. Well she's having some issues right now and asked me to continue her story. Or add new stories. So I'll be on for a while, for now just call me Leonardo Hamato. So it's been a while since I've written and so please like and review! Enjoy the chapter!


	15. Update!

Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been a while, I was going through some stuff but now I'm much better. Please be patient with me I'm working on chapter 15 now and my hopes are to get it up today, if not than tomorrow. I'm going to try to get back into the groove of things with my writing, I've kinda lost it with this story where it's been a while. But I'm bringing it back! So now you all get to see what happens to Zane! Yay the suspense is over! Now who's ready for the excitement! Leave a review with your predictions so I know what you've all been thinking about! Thanks for the patience now let's go!


	16. New love discovered

Zanes POV.

I screamed as I was dragged down the hallway. I tried to see who my captor was but it was no use, I'm still to weak to fully function. "Once I'm healed and I see Garmadon again he's going to regret doing this to me" I thought, but my thoughts where quickly interrupted as I was thrown onto the deck and into the elements. I gave a small whimper of pain as my already battered body hit the hard wood.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you completed our deal. I'm surprised, truly I am, I didn't think you could do it but surprise! You did." Garmadon said with a cruel sneer.

My eyes widened at him. How did he get here? How did he find me? And what is he going to me now? My thoughts were reeling but one thought stuck out in my mind clear as day. Where is everyone? I managed to grab onto the mast and slowly get up. I was about to try and make a run for it when the next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground. A vice like trip around my throat. I struggled and kicked but it was no use. This is it? Is this my end?

"LET HIM GO OF HIM YOU FOUR ARMED MONSTER!" I heard a familiar voice but I didn't have enough strength or energy to keep my eyes open any longer. I shut my eyes before the battle even began.

Coles POV.

"LET GO OF HIM YOU FOUR ARMED MONSTER!" I screamed. He turned around and grinned.

I stared at Zane, he was just hanging limply in Garmadons grip. I had to get to Zane I had to make sure he was ok. I'm the only one who can help him. The others are busy with Sensei so it's up to me to protect him. I take out my scythe and slowly walk towards them.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that. Take another step and he goes in the water." He threateningly held Zane over the rough, deadly waves.

I stopped dead in my tracks. If he threw him in, Zane wouldn't survive that. He's to hurt and out of it to even function correctly, and I wouldn't be able to get aboard the bounty while carrying him. I thought of my options. Charge Garmadon and lose Zane forever or play along until Zane is safely back over the deck. I sighed, I only had one option. And if I want to protect him than I have no choice. I dropped my scythe and fell to my knees.

"Please" I whispered "please just let him go. Do whatever torture plans you have to me. Just don't hurt him. Please..." I begged tears filling my eyes and dripping down my already soaked face.

I heard a loud thud and when I looked up Zane was on the ground and still. I looked at Garmadon as he was walking towards me with a devious smile. "Your weak. You'd do anything for these friends of yours. Even if it includes you dying." He laughed.

I gritted my teeth. No one threatens my friends and gets away with it! I grabbed my scythe and ran towards him with a scream. His eyes widened in surprise but he dodged every attack I threw at him. He wasn't attacking or even trying. What is he planning? When I let my guard down he swept my legs and grabbed my scythe. He planted one foot on my chest and I knew this was it. That this was how my life will end. Protecting the ones I love. 'Goodbye everyone. It was a pleasure to serve with you all.' I thought as he brought the scythe up and was about to bring the final blow, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came I looked up and Garmadon wasn't on me anymore he was at the edge of the ship with Zane. The scythe near my feet.

"Zane what are you doing!?" I yelled hoping that this is all just a dream.

"It's my fault.. He's here. Now I'm finishing... What he started!" He yelled over his shoulder as he was punched repeatedly in the side. He let out a scream of pain.

I watched as the two got closer and closer to the edge and I ran towards them. "ZANE THE WATER GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" I screamed but he just looked at me and smiled. Than they both fell into the churning waves.

"No.. Zane!" I hollered, waiting for the second his platinum blonde hair bobbed up to the surface. But it never did. I heard a gasp behind me and I knew the others finally made it to the party, and from the sounds of it they just saw, the love of my life disappear into the murky blackness that's known as the ocean.

A.N. This is not the end! I promise you this is not the end I still have a lot more up my sleeves. So how did you like this? Pretty dark ending for the story huh? Well guess that's the way this goes. Read and review with what you think will happens next. I'd love to see what you guys come up with. Enjoy!


	17. Lost friend

Sensei's POV

My eyes widened in horror as I saw my closest pupil. I felt my heart beat faster waiting to him pop up and struggle against the waves. I heard Jay and Nya gasp but when I looked at Kai, he had nothing but pure joy in his eyes. I heard Cole screaming and he sank to his knees I could tell he was crying by the way his shoulders shook.

"Go inside. Find Lloyd and bring him to my room. Jay, it's your turn to cook tonight." I said my voice quiet and weak.

They all look at me surprised, they didn't even know that I cared so much about Zane that it would cause my voice to even become that quite and weak. But what they don't know is that I care about them all like that. Their not only my pupils but there my family, my friends. They all leave to go do what they've been told and I walk over to Cole. The wind is still howling and the raining is still thundering down. I kneel down beside him and place my hand on his shoulders, I don't say anything for a while and we just sit in silence and listen to the sounds of the storm raging around us.

"Cole." I say my once strong voice cracking. "Come one, we have to go inside. It's no use sitting out here. And besides, your soaking wet." I tell him. But he doesn't move.

I sigh and wrap my jacket around him in an attempt to keep him dry and warm. I stand up and head for the door, I turn back and look at him and my heart grieves not only for Zane, but for the man who told me years ago, that he loved that calm yet strange nindroid.

"I'll make some tea for when your ready to come inside Cole. It'll be in the tea pot on the stove ready and waiting, and so am I if you need to talk." I finally say, as I head inside and softly close the door.

Zanes POV.

Darkness. That's all I could could see, it was surrounding me and engulfing me. I tried to move but something was holding me down. I turn my head and feel something scratching against my face. The weight moves off me and starts coughing, I try to turn over but I can't even feel the lower have of my body. I use my good arm and push myself over, I see blinding light, I open my eyes and see the sun. 'I did it, I'm alive. I don't remember what happened but I'm alive.' I thought to myself with a smile. I look around and I see Garmadon sitting beside me cough up water and sand.

"Great. Just great." I say, my voice is thick and raspy.

He turns to look at me and growls. His face is full of hatred but he must've lost his helmet because hair was sticking up all over the place. I laugh before I remember that it hurts, I wince and he starts laughing.

"Look at you! Your a mess! And you can't even laugh with being in pain." He said with a sneer, his red eyes glistening with humor.

I looked at him my eyes filled with pain and I was starting to regret bringing him into the ocean. What was I thinking? I can't swim in this state, I could've died. I could never see my family again. What about the others? I miss them, I want my friends, my family, I want to go home. My heart began to ache for what I left behind and I hadn't noticed that tears have been falling down my face. Nor did I notice the ground starting to shake with the sound of heavy foot steps. I heard Garmadon screaming and I snapped out of my daze.

"Don't sit there you fool! Run!" He screamed. He quickly stood up and was about to run when he looked at me.

I was staring at the massive beast that once hunted down me and my brothers. The beast that nearly destroyed us all. I was staring at The Grundle. This massive beast has keen sight with its piercing green eyes, it's sense of smell can smell its target from miles away. It's thick red hide protect it from anything that threatens it. It's clearly over fifty feet tall and it's long legs was quickly gaining ground on me. My eyes widened in fear as the beast neared. I tried to stand up but my legs refused to move. 'No. No please, no' I thought. I was about to use my energy in hopes to slow the beast down when I feel four arms wrap around me and pick me up. Garmadon starts running away from the dreaded beast.

"What? What are... You... Doing?" I asked. More of the pain beginning to spread through out my body, my vision was starting to go fuzzy and I knew it wasn't long before I blacked out.

"I'm not letting some beast I brought back destroy you, when I have that pleasure all to myself. Now until we get off this island, I hate to say it, we need to survive. So we're going to..." His voice trailed off into the distant as my vision went black and I once again lost consciousness.


	18. Stranded

Garmadon's POV.

I looked at the young droid in his arms. His head just fell against his shoulder as his eyes fell shut. I was running as fast as I could in hopes to escape the Grundle but I wasn't having luck especially while carrying this tin can. Normally people would ask me why I don't just drop him and make my escape. Well the reason is, I made a promise to myself to destroy this man. But also before we fell over the side bounty I saw the look in my brothers eyes, a look I haven't seen since long before I was bitten by the great devourer and corrupted. The look I saw was concern, and worry, he cared about this boy, like a father would care for his child. What was he hiding? Why does he care so much about him? And what is so special about Zane that Wu would look at him like that? I had so many thoughts running through my mind that I didn't know I had entered the forest and that the Grundle had stopped chasing us for the time being.

"Good.. Maybe now I can have five minutes of peace.." I panted.

I looked down at Zane who is still unconscious. His face was pale and bruised, my handiwork from earlier, and his breathing was slow and shallow. I gently lean him against a tree and start to collect sticks to make a fire. I look up at the sky and I know that in just a couple hours it'll be dark. Without the fire we wouldn't have light or heat.

"If Wu had grabbed his sword all those years ago I wouldn't be stuck here. I wouldn't be evil. I would still have Misako, and the trust of my son. I would be home. But no I'm stuck on this cursed island being hunted by a creature that shouldn't even be here. And I wouldn't have to take care of that nindroid." I ranted about my life. How it would've been great if Wu had the guts to go over the wall.

I went back to where I left Zane and started to make the fire, I'll light it once the sun has begun to set so that it would burn hopefully until the sun has risen. I hear a small groan escape the battered ninja's lips and I can see sweat dripping down his face. 'He must be having a nightmare' I thought. He began to move around quite a bit which, to my knowledge is good for his wounds. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. This only cause a stronger reaction of fear and caused him to stir a lot more than I would've liked. I tried shaking him but that did nothing. I sighed and I slapped him. His body jolted forward, his eyes wide with fear his hands gripping his shirt tightly. He looked around as he tried to gain any kind of familiar sense. His eyes fell on me and he gulped. He was scared. Whatever he saw it was about me and it wasn't good. I was about to ask what he saw when cut in.

"W.. What happened." His voice was shaking and sounded like he was just straining it with each word.

"Well. You can't walk, I saved your sorry butt, and at the moment we're safe from certain and probably an inevitable death." I responded bluntly. I saw him tense up and I realized what I just did. I told him he can't get anywheres on his own. He was terrified, I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Relax, I'm sure brainiac can fix you up." I said with the most reassuring voice I could muster. It obviously did not help.

"Jay? He's on... The bounty.. Where at least 10 miles... From the others.. And their heading away from us.." He said as his eyes hardened and a fire began to burn in them.

"This is your fault." He accused as his head shot up and his eyes burned into me.

"My fault? My fault!? You pushed us over the edge! You attacked me instead of having me attack the other one! If this is anyone's fault it's yours!" I retorted. My voice full of rage and hatred.

"If you hadn't attacked me in the beginning and threatened my family's and my life than we wouldn't be here now would we Garmadon!" He yelled.

I was surprised by the sudden and unexpected rage that was in his voice that I took a step back. He was right. If I hadn't had Lloyd lure him in the ally and given me the chance to kidnap him than this wouldn't have happen we never would've ended up here. I sighed, I look at him and I see him looking away pain written clearly on his face. I sit I front of him and I decided that we have to work together and not argue if we want to make it out of here alive.

"Alright, what's hurting you?" I ask surprising him and myself by the sincerity in my voice.

"Everything. Arm, head, torso." He looked at me and I could see that he wasn't only in pain but from the color of his face and and the sweat still beading on his forehead that he was getting ill.

"Your ill. One of your wounds must've opened in our fight and it must be infected." I said looking him up and down for any signs of an open wound, but with no luck I haven't found any.

I sigh and put his good arm around my shoulders and help him up. He screamed in pain as I supported his body against my own. I wrapped my arms around his waist to support him better and he winced in more pain.

"I need to get you to the shore, once there I'll be able to wash your wounds and hopefully that'll help." I said as I started to walk in the opposite direction we came. I didn't want to run into the Grundle again.

"Leave me here.. You'll get there faster without me." He said gritting his teeth in pain.

"Leave a defenseless man who can't escape in the forest with a hungry and deadly Grundle on the loose. Great plan Mr. Roboto." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled which caused me to raise my eyebrow in confusion. This was not a good time to be laughing.

"No ones called me that.. In a long time." He said with a smile.

Just than we heard a loud growl and I stopped dead in my tracks. Staring us dead in the eyes was the Grundle. It roared loudly and charged at us.


	19. Heart break

Sensei's POV.

I walked to my room so that I could talk to Lloyd. Even though he was mad at Zane he needed to know what has happened. I sighed as I thought of an easy way to tell my nephew the dreadful news but nothing came to mind. Looks like the only option I have is to just tell it to him like it is. I knew his feelings towards Zane and I had a feeling that he's going to be devastated no matter how angry he is. I arrived at my room and when I opened the door I expected him to be sitting there waiting for me. But to my surprise, it was Jay.

"Jay? Where is my nephew? I must talk with him." I ask wondering if he was ok.

Jay sighs but doesn't turn around and my guess is he has anything but good news to tell. His body was shaking and I realized he hasn't changed out of his rain soaked clothes. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a blanket, I wrap it around his shoulders and sit in front of him. He looks at me and his face is pale and upset but I saw gratitude in his eyes, I nodded letting him know that I understand his thanks.

"He wasn't in his room. We looked everywhere. He's no where's no the bounty. I'm sorry Sensei, we don't what happened to him and the life boat is gone, so he must've taken it and gone to any nearby land but I don't know. There's also the other possibility that he..." I cut him off not wanting to hear the answer.

"No. No he wouldn't. He's a strong kid and smarter than he looks. If the boat capsized than he would've done what ever he could to stay afloat. He's not Jay he can't be." My voice came out harsher than I planned it to.

I look at Jay and he had backed up a little. I sigh and I see a hint of fear in his wide eyes.

"My apologies. I just.. My job is to keep you all safe and I'm not doing a very good job at it. We lost Lloyd and than we lost.." My voice trailed off and the tears that I have been holding in dripped down my face and I hung my head.

I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder and I look at Jay I hated myself for letting him see me like this but I hated myself more for losing Zane. I just watched him go over the edge. I could've save him but I just stood their and watched. He and my brother are gone and its my fault. I know Garmadon is evil but he's my brother. If Lloyd is ok how is he going to take the news? How is Misako going to take the news? My heart leaped into my throat as I realized that I was going to have to tell her that her husband is gone along with her only child being lost at sea. I snapped out of my thoughts when I feel several arms wrap around me, I look up and Jay and Nya where both kneeling beside me and hugging me. I didn't notice that my body was shaking with fear, anger, and sorrow.

"It's ok Sensei, we'll figure his out I promise. We'll find Lloyd and figure out what to do next." Nya said. I smiled at the fact that they were trying to comfort me when in all honesty I should be the one trying to comfort them.

"Thank you. Thank you both." I wrap my arms around them returning the gesture. "Is dinner ready Nya?" I asked.

"Yes, it's all on the table and ready to go." She stood up and smiled.

"Excellent, I'll be there in a few moments. Jay go get into warmer clothes before you eat. Your mother would have my head if she found out I let you stay in those soaked clothes." I chuckled at the thought of Edna chasing me yelling from letting her precious son get sick.

He nodded and stood up, and they both left. I stood up and walked over to a chest that I keep in the corner of my room. I open it and take out a yellow envelope, I sit on my bed and open it. I sigh as I take out its contents. Nobody really knows when Zane's birthday not even him, so we all agreed that it would be the day I first found Zane that day in the snow. It would've been yesterday. The others had this whole big event planned. I would have our daily meditation lessons earlier than planned and they would set everything up. He would go into the kitchen and make lunch and they would all surprise him. That would be the time where I would bring out this envelope and hand it to him he'd read what's inside and he would've been so happy. Zane doesn't know his parents, no one does. So about a year I made the decision that I would give him a proper family and so I did and it's official.

"I'm so sorry Zane. If only I gave it to you sooner you never would've left this world with out a family." I whispered to myself.

I sigh and I looked at Zane and I names neatly printed on his adoption paper.

"I'm so sorry son." I whispered as I cried over the lose of my only child.

**A.N. HEY GUYS! I made this one sadder than usual. The big reveal has been released! This is it guys! I finally did it! I've been waiting and think of which chapter to put this in. So I figured why not put it in the end of the saddest chapters yet! So here ya go! And for those of you think it's over. SURPRISE ITS NOT! It's not even close to being done yet. How many of you are hating me right now? Probably a lot for putting Wu through this but.. It'll get better wait till next chapter! You'll see a bond that you never would've guessed, family reunite, and a possible violent fight. Your welcome!**


	20. The Truth

The Truth.

Zanes POV.

We were staring into the mouth of the Grundle. Garmadon stiffened in fear as the beast roared and was charging at us.

"R.. Run!" I stammer hoping this isn't how we leave this realm.

He doesn't move he just stands there staring at the beast that was closing in on us. My eyes widen and I know what I have to do. Against my better judgement and the pain searing through my body I use my good arm and pick Garmadon up and out him over my shoulder. I scream as my body starts to shake with the added weight. 'If we die like this at least I know I that I tried to help.' I think as I stumble forward. I was going as fast as I could but the Grundle was quickly closing in. I look behind me and he is quickly gaining. I feel my feet leave the ground and I'd run right off a cliff. I scream and I look for something to grab onto fast, I see a root and I take my arm out of its sling and grab it. I grunt as my arm is removed from its socket due to the weight and speed of our fall.

"Garmadon... Garmadon snap out of it I.. I can't hold on forever.." I said, holding on with all my might so that we don't fall.

I feel him shake his head and he's snapped out of his fear induced trance.

"What the hell happ... WHY ARE WE AT THE EDGE OF A CLIFF?" He hollers looking at the rough raging ocean below us. He looks at me and notices my pale and pain filled face.

"Do something... Before we fall.. 150 feet to our... Deaths!" I order him.

He quickly grabs onto the root I'm holding on. But before he could climb to the top, the root breaks and we fall to the roaring water below. I close my eyes and await the loud smack of our bodies against the ocean below but instead we slam against a hard surface. The breath I'd been holding is forced out of my lungs and I cough. I open my eyes and my vision is spotty and blurry. I look at Garmadon and he's shaking his head and getting up.

"Well.. Haven't landed like that in a while. Last time I landed like that was when I fell to the underworld." He laughs and looks over.

I look at him and my eyes come in and out of focus. It wasn't long before I would pass out. I look at the darkening sky. Thick black clouds start surrounding the island sky. There was a storm coming, and the fact that we were on the dark island I could only assume that the storms here are worse than the one when we were on the bounty. I had to warn him since he was oblivious to the darkening sky.

"S.. Shelter..." I strain my voice coming out weak and ragged. "S.. Storm co... Coming.. F.. Find shelter..." My voice trails off as I'm engulfed once again by the darkness and the last thing I can feel before I'm out is a hand on my shoulder and a soft sigh.

Kai's POV.

I lock myself in the room I share with the others when Sensei tells us to find Lloyd. I didn't want to see him, I hated seeing him with Zane. I admit that what I did to Lloyd was cruel and I shouldn't have done it. But he shouldn't have kissed him! If the others knew how I felt they would not be impressed. Especially with how I've been acting, their already mad at me they don't need to know I feel about Zane to!

"Gah! Why can't I just tell him how I feel!" I scream and I punch the wall over my pillow leaving a gaping hole in it.

Because he's gone that's why. He's gone and I can never tell him how I feel. He's gone forever and maybe if I was just nicer to him than maybe, just maybe I would have been able to tell him that I love him. I hear a small click near the door and it opens, I look over and my sister is walking in. She looks at me and closes the door.

"Kai, what are you doing in here?" She asks and notices the hole in the wall.

She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment. She walks over to my desk and grabs the medkit I have because this is normal.

"I told you to stop punching the walls Kai, we don't have enough money to keep buying the materials to repair it." She climbs on my bed and starts taking care of my bleeding hand.

"Whatever." I mumble not wanting to talk.

"Your upset I know it. We're all upset about Zane. But we can't dwell with the past. As Sensei says "Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, Today is a gift that is why it is called the present." We can't dwell on what has happened Kai, I'm sorry I hate to say it but Zane is..." She was cut off.

"How can you say that?! He's not gone! He.. He can't be gone! Ok he just can't be..." I say I finally release all the tears that I have been holding in.

If the guys saw me cry they wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I place my head on her shoulder and let out all the pain and sorrow I've been holding in. I have to tell someone, and Nya is the only one I trust with this secret. I have to tell her at least, she deserves to know this at least.

" I.. I love him Nya... I love him so much! I love Zane and I always will." I tell her.

She puts down the bandages and wraps her arms around me. She holds me close as if I'm the younger sibling and she's the older sibling.

"Oh Kai.. That's why you were so angry at Lloyd. You were jealous that Lloyd likes Zane to." She said.

"Lloyd likes Zane?" I asked. Of course that makes so much sense all the time they spend together the kissing in the infirmary.

"I'm an idiot. How did I not see that before?" I shake my head as I realize what I've done. I hurt Lloyd. It's probably my fault the others can't find him.

Nya chuckles when I say this and looks me in the eyes. "Yes big brother. Yes you are. Sometimes your a big idiot than Jay." She laughed.

"Hey!" I laughed and I threw my pillow at her.

AN: Hello! Yes I know it's been a while. But Ive been wanting to add a little more twists to the story than I had planned. The Night Ninja gave me this idea of a love square and it's perfect. They also gave me some more ideas that will be added in the future chapters. Thank you so much for the ideas. I love them and they fit perfectly in with the story! Read and Review!


	21. The Discovery

Coles POV.

He's gone. I loved him for so long, and he's gone. Just like that, he went over and disappeared so fast that not even the best swimmer or the fastest could've saved him. I fell onto the deck and cried, I curled up and I heard the muffled voices of the others speaking to me but I blocked them out. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted Zane. That's all I want. It's all I ever wanted. I felt something wrap around my body and I realize that it was a coat. Sensei must've put me to keep me dry and warm from the onslaught of rain and wind. I must've fallen because when my opened it was gray and windy but the rain has ceased. I decided it was time to go so I stood and took slow shakes steps inside.

"I hate this. Zane is gone. I'm stiff and sore, and worst of all. I'm lonely. I want him back. I want him so bad but I'll never see his face, or hear his laugh, or listen as he tells his nerdy and adorable facts." I sigh as I drag myself into the living and sit on the couch.

I turn on the tv and my favorite movie on. A small hint of a smile creeps it's way onto my lips. I stare at the tv as the intro and the title shows. I curl up under Sensei's jacket and watch the Corpse Bride. I watch it and temporarily forget my pain but when 'Tears to Shed' comes on and tear once again drip down my pale face. I sing along and I don't care who hears.

"MAGGOT

What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?

BLACK WIDOW

She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile

CORPSE BRIDE

How about a pulse?

MAGGOT

Overrated by a mile

BLACK WIDOW

Overbearing

MAGGOT

Overblown

MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW

If he only knew the you that we know

CORPSE BRIDE

(sigh)

BLACK WIDOW

And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring

MAGGOT

And she doesn't play piano

MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW

Or dance

MAGGOT

Or sing

MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW

No she doesn't compare

CORPSE BRIDE

But she still breathes air

BLACK WIDOW

Who cares?

MAGGOT

Unimportant

BLACK WIDOW

Overrated

MAGGOT

Overblown

MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW

If only he could see

How special you can be

If he only knew the you that we know

CORPSE BRIDE

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

If you cut me with a knife it's still the same

And I know her heart is beating

And I know that I am dead

Yet the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

For it seems that I still have a tear to shed

MAGGOT

The sure redeeming feature

From that little creature

Is that she's alive

BLACK WIDOW

Overrated

MAGGOT

Overblown

BLACK WIDOW

Everybody know that's just a temporary state

Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate

MAGGOT

Who cares?

BLACK WIDOW

Unimportant

MAGGOT

Overrated

BLACK WIDOW

Overblown

MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW

If only he could see

How special you can be

If he only knew the you that we know

CORPSE BRIDE

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

In the ice or in the sun it's all the same

Yet I feel my heart is aching

Though it doesn't beat it's breaking

And the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

I know that I am dead

Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed."

I curl up and I know Emily's pain. Not able to have the one you love. Having him slip from your fingers.. It's a nightmare. It's torture. It's hell.

"Oh Zane... Why.." I cry. I feel someone sit next to me.

I look up and Sensei is beside me from the look of his eyes he has been crying to. I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. He wraps my arms around me and I can feel his shoulders shaking.

"I miss him to Cole.. I miss him to." He whispers.

Lloyds POV.

I couldn't take it. I hated Zane with a burning passion and I couldn't stand to be with him. So I left the bounty. I got into the life boat and escaped during the storm. It was stupid, risky and dangerous. But I did it anyways, I rowed against the raging waters and squinted against the howling wind and pounding rain. It was hard enough to keep the boat steady, but I also had to make sure I didn't take on any water. I was just able to make out the outline of an island when it was covered by a massive wave that formed in front of me. My eyes widened in fear as I tried to form a plan when something hit my foot, I look down and it's a backpack one of those survival waterproof ones. I grabbed it and jumped of the boat. I fell into the icy water and watched as the wave hit the boat, shattering it in pieces. I swam to the island and hit the sand. I panted and soon passed out.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and I sit up I laugh in victory as I look around. 'I made it. I actually survived!' I thought. I than remember the backpack. I quickly take it off and open it up. There food and bottled water for a couple days, there also a map of Ninjago and a journal. A journal? I take it out and read it. Zane. Of course it belongs to that jerk. I flip through his pages of thoughts but one page catches my eye.

_"I'm writing this down in hopes that someone finds it if I don't complete my task. In order to escape the clutches of the evil lord Garmadon I had to make a terrible deal with him. I had to get Lloyd, his son who loved me to no end, to hate me in three days time, or Garmadon would come and end my life. I hate to do it but I must stay alive if I am to save my home from that monster. I am severely injured and must be repaired immediately. I hope that I make it home before my systems shut down again. If anyone finds this in three days and I am no where in sight than please find my body and bid me farewell. I'm sorry for what I have to do Lloyd I just hope that one day, you can learn to forgive me." I read aloud._

I can't believe this. This is the work of my father? That son of a... I have to get to Zane and save him from his doomed fate. My father is a wicked and cruel man. I have to protect my little Popsicle from certain death! I close the pack and put it on, I hold the journal close and start walking around the island. This place... It looks so familiar I've seen it on scrolls and heard people call it th...

"Oh no... No no no no no... Here? Why here? The Dark island of all the places why here?!" I shouted.

I sighed and kept walking of all the islands I had to chose this one. I shake my head when I realized something. Zane could be here. Garmadon could be here. I can save him! I smile when I suddenly here a blood curdling scream. My eyes widen when I realized the owner of that voice belongs to Zane. I run in the direction of the voice when I see to figures disappear over the edge of a cliff.

"No!" I scream and push my self to go faster.

I stop at the cliff side and open up the bag. I pull out a grappling hook. 'Thank you Cole for being over prepared and paranoid.' I thank him gratefully. I climb down carefully where they landed and looked inside the cave. I glare at Garmadon as he's standing over an unconscious Zane. I walk over and push him. He turns around surprised and smiles.

"Lloyd! I'm glad to see you escaped the ninja an..." I cut him off.

"YOU MADE HIM MAKE ME HATE HIM?! HOW DARE YOU! NOW I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO PROTECT HIM FROM YOU!" I scream, listening to my voice as it echoes through the walls.

"Lloyd listen I can expl..." I push against the wall.

"No! No more of your Lies! I'm taking Zane and getting him out of here!" I holler gently picking up my beaten, unconscious, and precious Popsicle.

I walk out side and shoot the Grappling hook at a tree branch and zip up to the top. I land carefully on the ground and glare at my helpless father. My heart beats a pang of guilt into me and is telling me to help him, but my brain is telling me leave him here to rot. I follow my brain. I throw on my backpack and walk back to the coast with Zane in my arms. When we get there I start to build a sturdy and large raft. I put Zane on it and push it off the coast. I run and climb on it, we sail all day and when I think that we're lost forever I see it, home, The Destiny's Bounty. I quickly paddle faster and grab onto the edge. I put Zane on to my back after throwing the pack aboard deck and haul us up and over the railing. I pant as we fall to the deck, me panting and Zane starting to stir. I look over and his eyes open and look around, I chuckle and hear foot steps then the others appear on deck with wide, happy smiles on their faces.

**A.N. TADA! What do you all think of this chapter. The Night Ninja gave me the idea for Lloyd saving Zane and many other brilliant ideas, but I can't tell you any of them without spoiling the story. But I love the ideas she gave me and I appreciate her and the ideas so much. I'll update as soon as I can! I promise! I do not own Tears To Shed, it belongs to the creators of Corpse Bride.**


	22. The Reunion

Ch. 22

Cole's POV.

I turn off the tv. when I hear a loud thud coming from the upper deck. I sigh and stand up. 'Great. Now what.' I slowly make my way to the deck and I see the others are doing the same. Probably the snakes looking for Garmadon and thought we took him. We all step out onto the deck and see Lloyd and Zane on the ground. Lloyd was panting and Zane was starting to stir. My eyes widen and fill with tears as I see Zane. I wide happy smile crosses my face as we run over to him Lloyd, Kai and I wrap our arms around him and at first were all to shocked and happy to see him that no one can say a word. Than we all look Zane and the eyes, smiles covering our faces.

"Zane we.. We thought we lost you forever." I tell him barely able to contain my excitement.

"Don't ever scare us like that again you hear me." Kai said trying to sound stubborn and angry but we all knew he was just as glad as he was.

"Zane I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to hate you I know what happened and what you did but I'm so sorry!" Squeaked Lloyd tears falling down his face.

Me and Kai look at Lloyd with confusion but we'll ask him about that later. Zane was looking at us a smile on his face but pain in his eyes. Than all of a sudden we all say something that no one expected.

" Zane I love you!" The three of us say at the exact same time. We all look at each other surprise covering our faces.

"W...what?" He manages to squeak out. Looking at all three of us before holding his head in his hands and let out a small groan.

He's weak. From the looks of it he's in a worse condition than when we last saw him. It was only than did I realize pain and confusion was covering his face, and we were still hugging him. I was about to let go when he suddenly collapsed and fell into our arms. My eyes widened as he he lay unconscious in our arms.

"Infirmary now." Kai looked at us and was reaching for Zane.

I quickly and carefully gathered him up in my arms.

"No. I'll bring him. Your not careful and Lloyd is unstable. I'm not letting anyone touch or hurt him ever again." I snap at him.

No one is going to hurt my fragile little icicle. I walk away and feel the hot, intense stares of the others as I walked inside I hurry to the infirmary. I run to the room we share with the others and open Zane's desk drawer and grab his blue prints. I than grab Jay's tools and run back to the infirmary I carefully open his control panel and start doing the best I can. No one and I mean no one was going to hurt him. I finish the repairs to the best of my abilities and close his panel. I grab the first aid kit and replace all his bandages and add new ones to his newly injured back. I look at his head which he was early holding and gently remove the bandages. When I remove the bandages I feel a wet spot in the middle, I remove my hand and it is covered in blood. My eyes widen and I start to work fast. I quickly clean away the blood and slowly and quickly stitch up his wound, I than bandage him up. Once I finished taking care of him I cover him with the blanket and sit down in the chair beside the bed. I sigh and look at the clock. 4:00, it's Kai's turn to make dinner tonight I've already prepared myself for the charred and inedible food he's a bad as cook as the others claim me to be. But I think I'm a pretty amazing cook, they just haven't had my style of cooking like I'd grown up with. I chuckle to myself and I lean back and start singing under my breath.

"I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

no, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one."

I hold Zane's hand and drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

Lloyd's POV.

" Zane I love you!" The three of us say at the exact same time. We all look at each other surprise covering our faces.

"W...what?" He manages to squeak out. Looking at all three of us before holding his head in his hands and let out a small groan.

I suddenly began to panic, from the distance he fell of the cliff could he have been severely damaged even more than he already has? No. No I can't lose him not now I.. I just can't!

"Infirmary now." Kai looked at us and was reaching for Zane.

Cole quickly and carefully gathered Zane up in his arms and I grew angry. Why does Cole get to bring him?

"No. I'll bring him. Your not careful and Lloyd is unstable. I'm not letting anyone touch or hurt him ever again." He snap at Kai that wasn't like him and I was not unstable.

I glared at Cole as he disappeared inside. I let out a small growl of anger and I heard Kai laugh.

"What you an angry cat now." He said falling on his side laughing.

"Shut up! Doesn't it bother you that Cole brought him inside! That Cole is taking care of him! I mean we all said we love Zane how doesn't this bother you?" I said my anger only growing the more he laughs.

"It bothers me very much Lloyd but Cole is just doing what he thinks is best for Zane right now. I mean he's right. I'm not gentle or careful. Look what I do to the food! And your not stable right now you'd hurt him even more." He placed a hand on my shoulder but I brush it off and walk inside.

I need something to calm me down. I walk into my bedroom and pull out a tiny chest from under my bed and start eating the contents inside. I'm going to have to restock my candy stash. It's slowly shrinking. I sit on my bed and get an idea. I still have Zane's journal! I take it out and start reading. I know it's wrong to read someone else's private thoughts but I need to know if he wrote anything about me.

"Let's see what we have here. Uh dreams... Fight... Eternity... Save him?" I close it in frustration

"ugh! Not helpful Zane." A loose pages falls out "crap." I pick it up and look at it. It's a picture Zane and the others around a tree, they all look so full of life and relaxed. On the back it says:

_"Me, Kai, Nya, Jay, Sensei, and Cole on Christmas Eve."_ I inspect the picture close and that's when I see it. Zane is looking at Cole making a funny face and he's blushing. Blushing! I grow angry and throw the picture in my desk.

The next picture is of Zane and his father with Falcon perched on his shoulder. On the back it read:

_"Me and father on the last day I recall to be happy before he passed."_ I stared at this must've been before he had lost his memories. 'What did he do when he left his tree home? And if this was his last truly happy day.. Than what are his feelings now?'

Questions race through my mind when I hear a knock on my door. I quickly shove the picture back in his journal and hide it under my pillow.

"Who is it." I ask not wanting to talk with anyone especially after what I had just found. I look at the door and Uncle walks in.

"Thank you Lloyd. You brought Zane home safe and sound." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It was either that or he dies on the island with Garmadon." I tell him hoping he doesn't notice the anger and resentment in my voice.

He sighed "Lloyd. I know what his future holds for him but just because you are mad at my brother does not mean you can disrespect him. He is your father and you will acknowledge that. No matter how mad you are at him, understand?" He says sternly.

"Yes uncle." I don't meet his eyes, I can't.

"And besides your father would never hurt his own nephew." That's when he turns and walks out, he closes the door behind him.

"Nephew? Sense when is Zane... I'm in love with my cousin... Oh god!" My eyes widen with a realization I cover my face trying to hide my embarrassment.

"No. That doesn't matter. No one knows yet. It's fine. I still love Zane. And he will love me." I tell myself. And I smile widely.

Kai's POV.

" Zane I love you!" The three of us say at the exact same time. We all look at each other surprise covering our faces.

"W...what?" He manages to squeak out. Looking at all three of us before holding his head in his hands and letting out a small groan.

I look at him concern covering my face. My precious little ice cweam was hurt bad. I had to help him.

"Infirmary now." I looked at them and started to reaching for him.

Cole quickly and carefully picked him and I watched him with an intense hawkeye. Besides Sensei Cole did know a great amount of first aid. More than me and Lloyd. But I still wanted to take him.

"No. I'll bring him. Your not careful and Lloyd is unstable. I'm not letting anyone touch or hurt him ever again." He snap at me and I looked at him.

When we could no longer see him I heard a low cat like growl escape Lloyds throat. I immediately started laughing.

"What are you an angry cat now?" I asked falling on my side hysterically.

He than started yelling at me a I sighed but kept laughing. "Shut up! Doesn't it bother you that Cole brought him inside! That Cole is taking care of him! I mean we all said we love Zane how doesn't this bother you?" His eyes had a burning fire in them that I've only seen in myself when Jay says or does something stupid.

"It bothers me very much Lloyd but Cole is just doing what he thinks is best for Zane right now. I mean he's right. I'm not gentle or careful. Look what I do to the food! And your not stable right now you'd hurt him even more." I placed my hand on my shoulder but he brushed it away and stomped inside.

I'm I shrugged and went inside. I had to decide what was for dinner. I'll make Zane's favorite in case he wakes up when the food is ready. I get out all the things I need to make some soup. I began cooking when I hear an urn happy groan come from Lloyds room. I shake my head and sigh.

"Just cause he's mad doesn't mean he has to be so loud. Zane's trying to rest for heavens sake." I mumble.

I continue my 'culinary masterpiece' by cutting up some vegetables but in the process I forgot the water and it boils over and spills all over the floor.

"Crap!" I grab a towel and try to mop it up but only causing it to spread around and make a bigger mess. I grab several towels and place them on top of all the water.

"There" I stand up and add the vegetables to the reminding water and wait. I sit in the living room to relax a little.

I lean back and flip the tv. on. Coles movie was just finishing up when mine came on. It was full of action, suspense, adventure, love, and magic.

"What luck! My movie comes on and I have plenty of time to watch it!" I curl up and get comfortable to watch Frozen!

**A.N. HELLO AGAIN! So what do you think of this chapter? Hehe I can't wait for the ones coming up! Cole signing Sally's song was night ninjas idea as was having all three of them admit their love to Zane. For the future chapters expect her ideas in the story. It's all planned out and is going to be awesome! You guys will love it, thanks girl I love the ideas that come into your head. Never stop being you and keep let them rolling! I do not own Sally's song or frozen.**


	23. The Same Way

Zane's POV.

The last thing I remember is here Cole, Kai, and Lloyd say they love me. I look at them surprised and confused. Than it happens I have one of my visions, I only get these when I'm sleeping but this one. This one came when I was awake. I held my head as the pain was increasing and the vision started to form.

_"You must chose in order to win. If your choice is not made by the time of darkness than all evil will conquer and you shall be dead. Hurry up and chose and you shall survive but take one fatal step and evil will thrive." I watch as a battle forms before my eyes. I look around and all I see is darkness and the weak light trying to fight back but not making any progress. I scream as the world spins and there's another battle. The light is so blinding I can barely see, I look around and see the darkness fighting back strong but not strong enough."_

Than I'm plunged into darkness once again. I get this sick feeling in my stomach and I feel nauseous. I look around nothing but pure darkness and I start to think if this is going to my new life. That's when I hear singing and it grows louder. I groan and it stops. 'No please keep singing. Please.' I think and I hear a faint and distant voice.

"Zane? Zane can you hear me?" Cole. It's Cole.

I hear a small sigh and soothing lightly touch my forehead. Did Cole just kiss my forehead? I smile in my mind and try even harder to wake up.

"I'm here! Cole I'm here!" I scream but it only echoed which means it only was said in my mind.

I try to speak but my lips refuse to move. I feel something in my hand and I squeeze it. I hear a small gasp and I feel arms wrap around me.

"He's ok. He's ok." How long has Cole been with me?

I struggle to open my eyes and when they open I shoot straight up. I pant and look around. Cole, Kai, and Lloyd are all surrounding me. I look at me hand and I see that it was Coles hand that was in mine. I look around and they all seem happy to see me.

"It's.. Good to be home..." I say with a smile on my face.

"I didn't know how you'd feel when you woke up so I kept an eye on you due to what happened last time I looked away." He blamed himself. I sigh.

"Cole.. It is not your fault... What Garmadon did was not your fault.. Do not blame yourself for him taking me no one expected it." I place a shaken hand on his shoulder and he smiles.

"Um.. If it wouldn't be to much trouble.. I'd like to change.. I'd been in these clothes a day before Garmadon dragged me into... The deck so would some like to help me to my.."

"I'll do it!" Lloyd said loudly.

I wince and scoot away. This wasn't the Lloyd that I knew.. What happened to him. He was different than I last remember. Was he still mad at me? He thought I didn't help him and he said he hated me. That could be a possibility but than why would he offer to help me? In the middle of my thoughts I felt my self lifted off the bed by a pare of arms. I look at the carrier and it's Cole. I smile and felt a warm blush cover my face. I hear someone sigh, and I hear a small chuckle that sounded forced and angry. I look behind us and I see Kai, and Lloyds eyes following us.

"T.. Thank you Cole." I look at him and his face is covered in a smile and he's blushing.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for my precious icicle." He stops quickly his face turning into a dark shade of red.

I look at him and smile. I'm his little Icicle. I kiss his nose and lay my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok Rockyroad. I have to thank you. For everything." I smiled.

He chuckled. He opened the door to our room and closed it. He opened my dresser and grabbed out a pair of my snowflake flannels. I looked at them and laughed.

"Oh god. Why those ones." I laugh and he comes towards me.

"Because there adorable and they'd be even cuter on you." He smiled and came toward me.

"Nooooo!" I laughed and fell back. "I'm stuck now." And I laughed harder despite the pain.

"Good. Makes it easy for me." He chuckled looking at my helpless form.

Once I was all changed we sat on my bed and just sat there enjoying each other's company. I let out a small yawn. I leaned over and laid my my head gently on his shoulder. I felt him move closer to me so that I would more comfortable. I smiled at his generosity.

"Thank you Cole." I say sleepily "for everything." Than I drifted to sleep with my head on his shoulder and a smile on my face.

Coles POV.

After I got Zane dressed and comfortable we just sat there not saying a word just enjoying the peace and quite. He yawned and rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled. 'He's exhausted. I mean who wouldn't be after all he's been through. And his journey has just started as the golden ninja. I just wish and hope that everything is going to turn out ok.

"Thank you Cole." He says sleep coating his voice. "for everything." And he drifted to sleep.

I chuckle quietly and pick him up, I lay him down and curl up beside him I cover us up with the blankets and I smile at his sleeping form. I kiss his forehead and put my arm around his waist. I let out a small happy sigh as I snuggle up to him I close my eyes peacefully.

"Goodnight my little icicle. Sweet dreams." I whisper that's when I hear two pairs of footsteps walk into the room.

I roll over and see an angry Lloyd, and a frustrated Kai. I look at them and shake my head, I point to Zane to show them that there sleeping. They walk over to me and I'm pulled out of the bed by Lloyd and thrown to the ground harshely.

"Leave now. You don't deserve him." Whispers Lloyd as he places a hand on Zane's head.

I pick my self up and glare at him as I grab his wrist and pull him away.

"Don't touch him you crazy manic. Do you want to wake him up? He hasn't had a good sleep for as long as I can remember he needs this. " I tell him and pull him away.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm suddenly pushed against the wall. I look at Kai and he's holding me back. Lloyd comes over and helps him and I struggle to move.

"I don't want to hurt you guys. But I'm trying to stay calm so I don't wake up Zane now get your hands off me,"

"Sorry Cole. But this is your last warning to stay away from him and you leave us no choice." Kai whispers.

I feel his hand warm up. He's going to burn me. And if I use my strength to push them back they'll wake him up. I close my eyes and grit my teeth as the heat intensifies and my shoulder starts to burn. I bite my lip and hold back a scream when I hear the door open.

"What is going on in here?" It's Sensei.

Kai and Lloyd quickly step back as I hold my shoulder. Sensei looks at us and shakes his head.

"Zane needs sleep and it is clear that he can not get it in here." He walks over and gently picks up Zane.

He leaves and I quickly and quietly follow. He goes into his room and places Zane on his bed. He sits on the floor next to him and starts to meditate. I smile and leave them to their peace. He's safe. He's peacefully sleeping. And he's with Sensei. He will be ok. I head to the infirmary to wrap my singed shoulder. As I finish wrapping it I see a small book next to Zane's bed and I pick it up. On top of it there's a picture of us at Christmas, I smile at the fond memory. I gave Zane a sweater with a icicle on it and he loved it, he thought it had to do with his favorite season winter. But it was much more than that, it was the man that I call him. My precious sweet little icicle that I will always protect and look after.

"I promise Zane. No one will harm you. For I love you and always will. No one will lay a hand on you." I promise him and put the hook and picture back, not wanting to intrude on his private thoughts.

**A.N. HELLO! So this chapter has so much fluff that I was fan girdling so hard as I read it. But here it is the fluffiness is so real you can almost reach out and touch it! The whisper fight was the idea of the night ninja. When she suggested it it was awesome. I'll update soon! I promise!**


	24. Revenge

Sensei's POV.

I had to place Zane in my room because the others were being inconsiderate of his state. He needs rest and the only way that he is going to get it is in a peaceful environment. I placed him on my bed and sat on the floor beside it. I decided the best thing to do was to meditate while I wait for him to wake up.

"Hello again brother. It's been a while has it not? I'm still on this wretched island that Lloyd abandoned me on. He laughs. If you think your protecting Zane your wrong. Your only stopping him from the enviable. You won't protect him forever. Nor will you. I will get my hands on him. Whether he's my nephew or not I will destroy him, you, and your pesky students. He will perish Wu he will die!"

I gasp and my eyes fly open. 'He can't. I won't let him. Zane will win the battle. He has to.' I tell my self I sigh when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up and stare into the icy blue eyes of my son.

"Oh hello Zane, I hope I did not wake you." I hope he didn't have a vision like I did. I know he gets those when he is asleep.

"You did not wake me Sensei, my senses told me that someone was in distress and when I awoke you looked scared while you were meditating." In other words I had woke him up. "Is something the matter Sensei?" He looks at me concern covering his face.

"No. Nothing is wrong Zane just saw something from the past is all." I chuckle as his face softens and turns into relief.

"Sensei I must talk to you about my powers. They.. They're not working correctly. They always blow up in my face, literally, and I keep trying but they just won't work like they are supposed to." He sighs and has a look of disappointment on his face.

Is he disappointed in himself for not being able to control his powers correctly yet or is he disappointed in me for not being there when he need me.

"Zane you are new to your powers. And you have yet to learn how to control them. You will learn in time but for now you must rest and heal and regain the strength that you have lost these past couple weeks." I delicately place my hand on his shoulder.

"Now I must tell you something Zane." He raises an eyebrow and I let out soft sigh.

"Zane ever since I found you I knew you have been longing for a family. You have found one. But when you discovered your memories of your father, you haven't had any actual family like the others have." I pause and I can see the confusion on his face.

"Zane you are now my son. I adopted you." I stare at him and he has so much mixed emotions on his face that I can not tell what he is feeling.

"Sensei I do not understand." He looks at me and I stand up. I walk over to my dresser and take out an envelope.

"Here Zane read these." I hand them to him and sit next to him.

He opens up the envelope and reads the contents. A small smile appears on his face. He puts the papers back into the folder and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and smile.

"Thank you father. Thank you so much." He says pulling away and looking at me.

"Your welcome son. Now come. I think it's time you had something to eat." He chuckles and nods.

I help him up and we slowly make our way into the kitchen. I help him sit in the chair and I walk into the kitchen to make some tea and some food.

Garmadon's POV

I walked along the coast trying to think of a way not only off of this wretched island but also a way to get back at the ninja. It was almost dark and if I didn't find a way to get my revenge than it may never happen. I stopped when I got an idea. The ninja were pathetic when I turned them into kids and they couldn't fight. What would they do if I actually managed to turn them younger?

"That's it! None of them are very good caretakers if I can manage to turn one into an infant than they'd have to spend all their time taking care of it! And I know just who to turn." I smiled.

I remember when I was younger I used to read my fathers books. I saw a spell that could take you back to a desired time and do what is needed to be done. I sat done and focused.

"Power of the wicked rise,

coarse unseen across the skies,

take me back to where Ill find,

what I wish in place and time."

I chant and the world starts to spin. I keep my eyes closed and wait for the world to stop. I open them and look around. The bounty from the looks of it, it was a couple hours ago. I hear shuffling and I see Lloyds head appear above the railing. I hide behind the mast and wait for him and the others to be gone. Once all was quiet I came out and looked around.

"Perfect." I whisper. I sneak inside and I find Zane talking to my brother I quickly hide so not to be noticed. If he sees me than all this would be for nothing.

I hear them coming towards the door and I run towards the living room and hide. Once there I wait for Zane to be alone and I quietly walk in. I smile and I start chanting the spell that would reverse time on this machine and turn him into a mere helpless child.

"First to last

last to first

take the chime

to reverse time

bring back the first hours

turn man into child"

There's a blinding light and a loud scream. The world starts to spin and I'm thrown back into a turning world that never seems to end. I squeeze my shut and just wait for this ride to be over. The world stops and I'm greeted by a cool rush of air. When I open my eyes I see the ocean before me. I'm back. I'm on the island. I laugh as I have completed my task. I turned Zane Julien into an infant.

A.N. HELLO! I'm back! Sorry for the late update I've been held up but now I'm back! Night Ninja gave me the idea for turning our precious Zane into an infant and helped/wrote the age spell thank you night. Next chapter is going to be filled of cuteness, fluff, and some father, son bonding time. So be prepared for a cuteness overload!


	25. The Infant

Sensei's POV.

There was a flash of white blinding light. I cover my eyes as quickly as I could and when I was sure that it was safe to uncover them I remove arms and blink away the spots I was seeing.

'What was that? Where did that come from and did the others...'

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by crying. I raise my eyebrows and follow the noise, I walk into the dining room and look around. 'There's nobody in here' I think. Did Zane have to use the bathroom and asked for help by one of the others?

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" I question.

The crying gets louder and I follow it to one of the chairs. I look down and I see a small infant tangled in Zane's clothing.

"Son?"I delicately pick him up. I pick up his shirt and swaddle him in it.

"Oh Zane what has happened to you?" I gently rock him and the crying slowly ends and is replaced with a small coo.

I chuckle and bring him to the living room, I sit down and hold him close. How did this happen to him? I've never known anyone who could hold this much power and do a spell this strong. Unless...

"Oh brother... What have you done to him.." I whisper and the tiny little bundle in my arms tilts his head and giggles.

I smile at him and start thinking of the things he is going to need. He'll need a crib, clothes, food, diapers, lots of attention and toys. Children need toys but Zane isn't like most children. He's different, unique. He hasn't liked material objects ever since I met him, but maybe now that's he's an infant he'll like a toy or two. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a small gasp. I turn around and I see Cole standing near the side of the couch. He walks over.

"Sensei... Is that Zane?" He sits besides me and holds a finger out for Zane who quickly grabs it.

"Aw I think he likes you Cole." I smile and hand him the now oldest of my pupils.

Once Zane is in Coles arms he starts cooing loudly. I chuckle when I thought sunk into my brain if the others hear him all at once.. They'll come in to see what's happening. And that's just what happened the others ran in and the moment they saw Zane their faces lit up.

"A baby!" And off they went. All talking at once, words running into each other creating a loud, incomprehensible mess.

"ENOUGH!" I scream and the room fell silent as 12 pairs of eyes fell on me. The silence was quickly broken by loud crashing waves and the sound of a baby who knows something is wrong and is completely terrified of the danger that is to come.


End file.
